ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek: Armada
Featured article nomination * I think Star Trek: Armada should be a featured article due to Darkhorizons great attention to detail especially in the campaigns section. The Star Trek: Armada II page is also excellent. --User:rebelstrike2005 1750, Jan 7, 2005 (GMT) ** Support. Very good work. -- SmokeDetector47 02:04, 2005 Jan 16 (CET) Moved from Votes for Deletion ;USS Premonition Non-canon, from a video game "Star Trek: Armada". Delete, and maybe merge any info if possible. - AJHalliwell 05:10, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) * MErge - Alan del Beccio 19:47, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** merged to ST: Armada Just curious why the article only mentions the Federation's Gemini effect, and not any of the other super weapons (engineering team, ion storm, shield remodulator, etc?) --ACTDChrisD 02:56, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Probably because no one has gotten around to writing stuff for the others. Maybe I'll work on that, since I have the game. --OuroborosCobra 03:01, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Timeline The timeline section confuses me. I have played this game from beginning to end, and the missions seem to be perfectly in order with each other. I will give it a little while for someone to justify this "new order," otherwise I am going to remove it. Much of the order stated does not make any sense when compared to the actual game. --OuroborosCobra 10:49, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :I have removed the timeline section. After playing through the game to double check, the timeline of the game makes perfect sense, while the one listed here makes no sense at all. --OuroborosCobra 10:00, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Easter Eggs To use these codes, press "Enter", type "showmethemoney" repeatedly to obtain a LOT of dilithium crystals, press "Enter" again, to win the scenario instantly, press "Enter", type "kobayashimaru", press "Enter". 05:05, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Can these eggs be placed in this article ? 05:07, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Editing Help, Temporal Research Facility article I've added a short article on the Federation's Temporal Research Facility at the end of the Federation Ships section. I have two images next to each other beneath the text of the article, and the edit button for the following article keeps popping up between them. It's not a fatal flaw, but it looks weird. I'm a newbie, so can someone help me fix this, and keep the edit button by its own article where it belongs? Thanks. : either use to retain images in their own section of the article, or use the gallery function, mostly for cases of 3 or more images. --Alan 22:32, 21 May 2007 (UTC) theres no reason to believe that a computer game is not part of to star trek universe untill proven otherwise the premonition article shouldnt be deleted -User:Commander data 21:08 18 november 2007 :Commander data, there is a reason you had to edit as an anon rather than logging in, and that is because you refuse to read and follow MA policies, and have a temporary block from editing because of it. In this case, you are violating the and policies, which is VERY strict on video games. Non-canon. If it wasn't in the television series or movies, it is non-canon. That is not just Memory Alpha's stance, that is Paramount's stance. The creators of Star Trek do not see Armada as canon, so no, we are not going to do so ourselves here. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:17, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Full game credits Here's the full game credit listing in case we decide we want to include more in the future. -- Renegade54 13:45, 5 April 2008 (UTC) *Director: Trey Watkins *Technical Director: Dr. Ian Lane Davis *Producer: Marc Turndorf *Art Director: David Dalzell *Lead Game Designer: Eric "Giz" Gewirtz *Lead Programming: Dr. Ian Lane Davis, PhD *Lead Programming: John Hancock *Network & Game Core Lead: Gordon Moyes *Game Core & Interface Lead: Brian Hawkins *STORM 3D Lead: Steve Williams *Programming: Linus Chen *Programming: Dale Son *Programming: Martin C. Martin *Additional Programming: Michael Douglas *Additional Programming: Richard Meyers *Additional Programming: Mad Doc Software *Additional Programming: Matthew Nordhaus *Game Designer: Ryan Kirk *Game Designer: Brad Santos *Game Designer: Jens Anderson *Game Designer: Linus Chen *Additional Design: James Farley *Writer: Eric "Giz" Gewirtz *Original Game Concept: Trey Watkins *Original Game Concept: Eric "Giz" Gewirtz *Original Game Concept: Brad Santos *Lead Artist: Robert DePalma *Concept Artist: James Mayeda *3D Artist: Frans Boehm *3D Artist: Stanley Woo *3D Artist: Junki Saita *2D Artist: Arlene Somers *Additional Art: Jeff Rosencrans *Additional Art: Willie Rosas *Associate Producer: Jonathan Moses *Associate Producer: Rick Omori *Production Coordinator: Frank Stankowski *Localization Associate Producer: Brian Diggs *Voice Actor - Picard/Locutus: Patrick Stewart *Voice Actor - Worf: Michael Dorn *Voice Actor - Sela: Denise Crosby *Voice Actor - Martok: J.G. Hertzler *Voice Actor - Computer: Judi Durand *Voice Actor: Paul Eckstein *Voice Actor: Jim Jansen *Voice Actor: Tim Harrison *Voice Actor: Jim Hudson *Voice Actor: Tyler Moore *Voice Actor: Richard Penn *Voice Actor: Noreen Reardon *Voice Actor: Gary Schwartz *Voice Actor: Joel Sweeton *Casting: Ron Surma *Casting: Barbara Harris *Sound Designer: Michael Mancini *Associate Sound Designer: Frank Stankowski *Music Composer: Danny Pelfrey *Additional Music: Danny Baker *Additional Music: Alexander Courage *Additional Music: Jerry Goldsmith